Forgive Me
by Seann
Summary: ShikaxIno Shikamaru tells Temari to stop flirting with him due to his girlfriend, Ino's request. But alcohol influences him to cheat on Ino. Ino finding out, breaking her heart, Shikamaru strives to mend their relationship, but will she ever forgive?
1. Betrayal

Re-edited this chapter just to add chapter number and um, space it out corrcelty since how it was spaced out before was crap pretty much lol, so yea, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Betrayal.**

Ino

"Could you please speak to her?"

The lazy Nara let out a sigh, before nodding obligingly, he understood why the blonde sitting in front of him made such demands, it wasn't Ino's normal troublesome ways, any girlfriend would demand the same.

Shikamaru had been working hard on the recent chuunin exams, and had obviously caught the eye of a certain Sand Kunoichi, sure the flirting was innocent, and Shikamaru wasn't responding to it, awkwardly dodging the flirting, but still it could easily be misinterpreted.  
Infact, just two days ago, Ino had walked in on something awkward to say the least.

_The Sand Kunoichi's green eyes sparkled, as she interlaced her fingers together, resting her chin atop them, a smug smile on her lips as she looked at the Nara, who tried to write down notes._

"_You know, a focussed man is someone I find personally attractive."_

_And in the doorway behind Shikamaru, stood the Yamanaka who bit her lip as she heard the words, pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she eyed the Nara, waiting for a response._

"_Yea yea… well. That's it for today anyway, we'll work on it tomorrow." Shikamaru replied bluntly standing up._

"_You know, while I'm in Konoha, how about you treat me to a drink?... down at the pub. It'd be good to chat." Temari said with a friendly smile._

_Shikamaru looked away awkwardly. "Ah, yea sorry. Pretty busy lately, um maybe another time?"_

_Temari nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Nara."_

_The Kunoichi walked out of the room, waving friendlily at Ino, the Yamanaka nodding in response, Shikamaru turning to see Ino standing in the door, a scowl on her face, her blue eyes looking intensely at Shikamaru._

"_Shikamaru!" Ino yelled angrily, walking over to him, a hand on her hip as she shook her head. "Th-This is… ergh!"_

_Ino turned and walked out the doorway._

"_I-Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, running after her. "Hey, come on?"_

_He caught up to the quick walking girl, grabbing her shoulder, her turning quickly to face him, a hurt look across her face. "I don't like seeing it… and I don't want to embarrass you, I mean you have to work with her… what am I supposed to do?"_

_Shikamaru frowned. "Don't worry about it, let's just go to dinner, hey?"_

_He leaned in placing a tender kiss on her lips, pulling back and smiling at her, who still had an angry look on her face which slowly faded away._

"_Fine…"_

And at dinner is when Ino made her demand.

"Can you please speak to her?"

Shikamaru nodded. "If it'll make you feel better."

"It will."

"Then I'll do it, alright?"

"Good."

Shikamaru glanced down at his food, moving it around with his chopsticks, Ino taking a mouthful of rice, before playfully poking Shikamaru's nose with her chopsticks, breaking him out of his daze.

"Hn?"

Ino giggled for a bit. "What's the matter?"

"Just thinking how will I let her down?" Shikamaru replied, he wasn't totally heartless, and telling someone you're not interested and taken, it was definitely troublesome.

"Well… she asked you to a pub… maybe treat her to a drink, just have chat as friends and tell her, it'll let her down without any pain, I mean! You can't trample over a girl's heart, you know?" Ino replied with a grin.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yea. I guess that will work."

"So will you look happy now?" Ino questioned.

Shikamaru put on his lazy smile, looking into Ino's eyes. "Stop being so troublesome…" He teased.

Ino laughed. "Shut up…" She replied jokingly.

The two continued eating, making little teases at each other, laughing away, enjoying the night, Shikamaru paid for the meal, the two leaving, walking out, his arm wrapped around her waist, her head laying on his shoulder.

The night finishing with a kiss at the Yamanaka house, Shikamaru leaving for his home.

Ino wandered up the stairs of her home, a smile on her face, her heart was fluttering, every moment with Shikamaru was amazing, sure… they had been in a relationship for a couple of months now, nearly 6 months, but they're friendship has spanned most their life! So it feels much longer, and what's strange is, despite how long their relationship has been, the thrill hasn't worn off. It was like she had the feelings of crush, constantly wanting to see them, constantly wanting to talk to them, hating the idea of being away from them, and definitely not enjoying the idea of anyone ever coming between them, and that's what Temari was doing! And Shikamaru was doing the right thing afterall, trying to avoid it. But it had to come to a stop.

True to his word, Shikamaru arranged to go to the pub with Temari that night, he dressed casually. Shikamaru left his house an hour early to head down to the pub, visiting Ino on the way.

Knocking at Ino's door, she opened the door, a smile coming to her face. "Shikamaru!" She said excitedly, wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to talk to Temari?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I thought I'd visit, even if it's a little bit more effort… it's… worth it, I guess."

"I guess, Thanks Shikamaru." Ino said sarcastically as she wandered into her home, grabbing his hand pulling him to the lounge, Shikamaru and Ino sitting side by side watching television, her hand still embraced by Shikamaru's, he's dark eye's glanced over at Ino, before he let go off her hand, placing it on her knee and sliding it up her leg.

Ino glanced over, flashing a flirtatious smile, before Shikamaru leaned in kissing Ino, who responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, the two laying on the lounge as they kissed.  
Ino pulled back with a grin. "Shouldn't you be going now?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Do I have to?"

"Definitely."

Shikamaru stood up and walked to the door, Ino following, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Try and be nice to her, don't break her heart too much… just be kind." Ino said nodding.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yea yea... I'll try."

Shikamaru entered the bar, the atmosphere was laid back, a band playing, a pool table, what you'd expect from a pub. It wasn't a sleazy club, something that Jiraiya or Naruto would go to, just a laid back atmosphere you'd expect Shikamaru to go to, and that's if he was to go out!

"Hey!"

Shikamaru glanced over to the bar, where Temari sat on a stool, she stood up with a smile, the lazy Nara wandering over, he sat at the stool next to her.

"I'm glad you came out, it'll be good to chat outside of the boring work!" Temari said flashing a grin.

"Yea…" Shikamaru replied lazily.

"You find it boring don't you; it's hard to keep you awake sometimes. Lazy guy." The kunoichi teased.

Shikamaru let out a yawn. "Even just thinking about it is putting me to sleep… it's just a drag."

Temari laughed as she raised her hand ordering a drink. "My shout." She said as the bartender laid out two shot glasses in front of the two, pouring a yellow coloured alcohol into the shot glasses.

"What's this?" Shikamaru questioned.

Temari grinned. "It's strong stuff, just try it."

The two took the shot, Shikamaru breathing out slowly as the burn in his throat from the alcohol that just slipped down his throat was intense. "W-Water…" He stuttered.

Temari laughed, obviously used to the burning sensation alcohol induced. "There's another drink you've gotta try aswell!"

It was these words that lead to the constant alcohol Shikamaru ingested that night, forgetting all about the reason he was at the pub, a permanent redness was soon in Shikamaru's cheeks, his words slurring together, multiple shot glasses sitting in front of him, Temari also.  
"Anno….ther!!!" Temari cheered.

The bartender eyed the girl. "I don't know… last one, alright?"

"Make it a tequila then! It started the night! Let's finishhhh with the tequila!" Temari yelled with a grin.

"What… another?... I guess… so…" Shikamaru said confused, as the bartender poured the shots, the two gulping it down quickly, the Nara boy dropped the shotglass clumsily to the bar bench.

"Well that's it for the night, anyway…" Shikamaru said glancing at the door, stumbling as he walked out of the bar.

Temari ran after Shikamaru, jumping onto his back as she caught up to him. "Hey! Just leave me to walk back to my apartment by myself, what sort of…. Man are you, you're a cry baby as it is! Don't make it ungentle…manly… you know!"

Shikamaru shook his shoulders a bit, signalling for the blonde to get off him, her jumping off him, with a grin.

"Actually there's…. somet…hing I remember that I wanted to say… listen actually…" Shikamaru said, his words somewhat still slurring, and confusing himself.

"I think I already know, I can see… the hints, you know.." Temari replied as she leaned in, sliding her tongue into Shikamaru's mouth as the two began to kiss.

It was nothing to do with what Shikamaru wanted to say, he wanted to tell Temari to back off… but it was too late, the damage was beginning to be done.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, as he stood still and awkwardly as she passionately kissed him.

Temari pulled back panting. "Come on….let's get me home, right!"

The two stumbled as they walked to the Konoha apartment where Temari was staying.  
Finally arriving, she entered the apartment building, walking up the stairs, Shikamaru by her side, the two standing at the door.

Temari opened the door stumbling into her apartment, turning back to Shikamaru at the door.  
She grabbed his shirt pulling him in, closing the door, the two beginning a kiss, as she pushed him to her lounge, pinning him down, a grin on her face.

The two started clumsily pulling each other's clothes off, Temari sucking on Shikamaru's neck, as the boy slightly disorientated gave in to temptation as she lowered herself down his body, as they continued, one thing lead to another…

The next day, Ino spent her time training with Sakura after filling in at her family's flower shop, Yamanaka Flowers for half the day.

Ino let out a sigh as the two sat down panting. "So much… training, it feels good!" The blonde said excitingly.

Sakura nodded. "I feel like I'm getting stronger… Shizune said my stamina… has gotten a lot better… today…" she said panting.

Ino smiled. "Thanks to your awesome training partner, no doubt!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Actually, that reminds me… Shizune said… she saw something you should know Ino."

Ino nodded. "What's that? She learnt a ninjutsu she wishes to teach me or something?" She said excitedly.

Sakura frowned, looking away from Ino. "Actually, it's about Shikamaru…" She said softly, then looking into Ino's blue eyes. "I… don't know how to say this… but… Shizune was at the bar with Tsunade last night and said she saw Shikamaru… with Temari."

Ino nodded. "Oh yeah, I asked Shikamaru to tell her to back off… so he took her to the bar to let her down softly that's all."

Sakura frowned. "Well… Shizune knows you were dating Shikamaru, so she kept an eye on it… and she said she poked her head outside the bar like… a minute… after they left, that they were kissing… quite… passionately."

Ino's eyes widened, she instantly felt sick, wanting to cry with even hearing those words; it was laughable… it made her angry, although the doubt and anxiety rushed through Ino's mind within a second. "Sh-Shizune… doesn't know what she saw… are… is… she sure?"

Ino knew Shizune wouldn't lie, she was a nervous person to begin with, she wouldn't spreading false information, she knew how thorough Shizune was to begin with by the multiple times she has had to work with her in both ninja missions and in hospital as medic nin.

Sakura nodded. "…Shizune wouldn't lie… and wouldn't say anything until she was sure."

The blonde trembled, holding back tears and any sobbing. "I… I can't believe this." She stood up strongly. "I'm going to speak to Shikamaru. He'll say it's all lies. I'm sorry, Sakura… he wouldn't do that to me…"

Sakura bit her lip. "Ino…" She said softly as the blonde walked off angrily.

Ino walked quickly to the Ninja academy where Shikamaru would be working, her stomach doing flips, the conversation with Shikamaru playing in her head, all possible scenarios repeating in her head, making her angry, and sick, and wanting to cry all at the same time, the anxiety that was running through her was killing her, the waiting.

It… was just so painful.

She began to run, entering the academy, maintaining her running as she weaved through the hallways, slowing down as she walked to the doorway where Shikamaru was sitting working with Temari across from him.

Temari slid her hand across the table onto Shikamaru's, who pulled his hand back quickly, standing up. "I'm gonna head to the toilet." He said quickly, turning to see Ino.

"Shikamaru, come with me for a second, alright?" Ino said hiding all her feelings as she forced a smile, she didn't want him to want to run. He was taking time out of his working schedule to come with her as it was.

Shikamaru frowned. "Y-Yea… where?"

Ino pointed down the hallway. "Just out the front of the academy…"

"I-is it… important?" Shikamaru replied as the two walked down the hallway. The words No… No… repeating in Shikamaru's head, she couldn't have found out? What else could be up, maybe it was her parents birthday, or something…

The two sat out the front of Konoha academy, Ino sitting on the swing and looking at Shikamaru.

"S..Shizune said she saw you and Temari kissing…"

Shikamaru stared blankly, biting his lip, a look of terrible guilt crossing his face.

"Is it true?"

"Y-Yes."

Ino looked away, her mouth gaping open, the pain setting in quickly. "…How… far did it go?"  
"Listen Ino, I didn't want you to find out this way, I was honestly going go drop off to your house on the way home… so don't think less of me." Shikamaru explained.

He honestly was, ofcourse he wanted to hide the whole event from Ino, it'd be so much easier to be swept under the rug, just not remembered, but a relationship based on lies, he wanted this relationship to last; not one filled with lies, and guilt. He couldn't take that. So he planned to tell Ino, hoping she'd understand.

"Answer me."

Shikamaru frowned. "We slept together… but it wasn't because of any feelings, she kept treating me to drinks, and… it just took over."

Ino stood up, letting out a sob as tears instantly formed in her eyes; she angrily slapped the Nara with all her might. "I-I can't believe this, Shikamaru! I can't… I thought… you'd never do this to me!"

Shikamaru wanted to cry, right there and then. "Please listen, Ino. I only care for you."  
"Well obviously not! You lost your virginity to that slut and you... it wasn't like you were forced! What the hell do you have to freaking say for yourself?"

Shikamaru frowned. "I … know, I'm a dumbass. Stupid. But please just understand, it's honestly not what I wanted… I couldn't control… anything, I barely remember… much of the night…"

Ino clenched her fists. "Oh that's an excuse! Your fucking disgusting, Shikamaru. If you think you're getting forgiveness you're totally wrong!" She yelled as she punched the tree the swing hung off.

Shikamaru nodded. "So don't forgive me, But… please know… how sorry I am, please, look at me, Ino." His dark eyes intent on her, as she faced the tree, letting out a small sob.

"Shikamaru, I really… loved you. I truly did. I thought you loved me too."

"I do, You know that… Ino, look at me."

"I don't think I ever can again, Shikamaru. We're over." Ino replied coldly, before walking away from him, not even glancing at him.

"I-Ino. Please!" He yelled running after her, putting his hand on her shoulder, the blonde turning quickly, throwing a punch to his stomach.

"Don't come near me, Shikamaru! Don't you ever! Ever!... We. Are over. Done."

"I was trying to do what you wanted, Ino!... it was to make you happy!" Shikamaru yelled, pleadingly.

His eyes were filled with sadness, he had to try anything, but she wasn't even willing to look at his face, see the pain in his eyes.

Ino turned away from him again, shaking her head and walking away silently.

"Ino! Ino please, listen to me, look at me!" He yelled as she walked away, the blonde not glancing back for a moment, before sprinting off, tears flying off her cheek as she ran.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, as he walked back the tree staring at the swing as tears came to his eyes, he didn't want to look pathetic but he betrayed the love of his life, and getting her back was an pretty much impossible, to forgive him cheating on her, and hearing the words she said to him, it stung, it made Shikamaru hate himself more than he did.

And what's worse was he deserved every word of it, and he knew that.


	2. Just Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Ino, Shikamaru or any Naruto related characters or places.

Sorry been awhile since I'm writing, no reason for that, Just lazy, cbf-ness hohoho, but back to activity! Been working lately, and bathing in the money from it! Haha not really, but I'm really happy in life right now, well besides fighting with my best friend but as life goes, I suppose. Anyways, here's the newest chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, I'm a little proud of it actually, I thought I was good at being descriptive hohoho. Enjoy~~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Leave.

* * *

**

Ino walked home, her stomping her feet ceasing as she neared half way home, lowering into a dismal, lazy walk, her angry face dropping into that of pain, depression and sadness, fighting back her tears as she bit her lip, replaying Shikamaru's words in her head.

Thinking of what she could have possibly said instead, to get to him. To hurt him. Like he deserved. Everything, every word he continued to say hurt, made her feel sick. She just wanted to burst into tears; she didn't want to lose Shikamaru. She truly felt like she loved him, but. If his feelings were returned, she knew he wouldn't have done this. Simple logic.

Ino walked almost exhaustedly through the slums area of Konoha, glancing up at the sky which certainly was reflecting her feelings right about now, the once blue decorated with only a couple of clouds sky had now turned a dismal, depressing and dark sky, smears of grey blocking out any ray of sunlight.

The blonde stared blankly at the sky for a moment, for dropping her head, before tears slowly fell off her face, as she silently sobbed, falling slowly left into a street lamp post, leaning into the pole as she cried, she slowly dropped to her knees crying on the quiet yet dirty street.

"What are you doing here?"

The sobbing blonde didn't bother to look up to the raspy male's inquisitive voice. Closing her eyes tight as she cried, her face facing the concrete path below her, she couldn't bring herself to even bother with anything around her, even as he continued to try to get a response out of her.

"Ino, why are you crying, Hey?"

And within a moment, he nudged her a couple of times, before picking up the blonde in his arms, cradling her as she held her hands to her face as she continued to cry.

"Comeon then, I live just down the road from here, don't cry out on the street, people will think your nuts."

Ino knew whose arms she was in; she knew she was safe with him. She heard the creaking door to his house open, continuing to support Ino in his arms as he managed to open the door, then entering, before closing the door with his foot, he placed her down on a soft comfortable place, a bed?

The sobbing blonde slowly opened her eyes, setting on the male in front of her.

"What happened? It's not like you to act like this, Ino" He questioned, almost obnoxiously.

"N-Naruto…" Ino said softly before returning to her sobbing.

How could she really not cry, or even tell Naruto about what happened. How pathetic does she seem, she couldn't keep her man, despite the amount of effort she put into him, he went for Temari, lost his virginity to her, regardless of his relationship with Ino.

Naruto's eyes set on Ino with concern, he let out a sigh. "I'm not good with this girl stuff, so whatever your problem is just sorta out with it, I don't know what to do" He said softly.

_Everything reminds me of Shikamaru, I can't even talk to Naruto. I… just want to hear Shikamaru talk to me… tell me he loves me, that used to make me feel better. But how can it now? It can't. Simple…_

* * *

Shikamaru sat on the swing at the academy, the rain falling as he watched his feet.

_Everything she said to me, it's killing me, her tears, her words, it will get to me in my sleep… I deserve it… it… was Ino who kept me motivated… I want to hold her. Everything… I have… means nothing… if I don't have Ino… I love her._

"Hurry up, I don't have all day for you to sit out here."

Shikamaru glanced up to see the blonde sand kunoichi standing, a hand on her hip as her green eyes set on him.

"You never come quickly, do you?" Temari commented, flicking a grin.

The sexual pun Temari made wasn't welcomed to Shikamaru's ears, at all. "…Yea yea… I'm heading home. Sorry." He said quickly as he left the swing and began to leave the academy.

"W-What? We have deadlines, Shikamaru! This better be important!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru continuing to leave without a word, the blonde kunoichi sighing then returning to the Academy.

_She had doubts… worried Temari was after me, and I made her doubts true… she didn't once accuse me, even when she heard about what happened, she questioned, not accused… despite being that loud girl she is… she didn't fly off the handle like she usually would… she questioned it. I made her cry… I can't replace her. But I broke her heart. What the hell am I supposed to do… I'm lazy… but I'd do anything, anything to fix it._

* * *

Naruto stood on the phone. "Thanks Sakura." He said before hanging it up, then returning to the blonde sitting on his bed.

"You… able to talk now? Sakura's on her way… she says… she knows what happened, I thought… Sakura would be able to help you." Naruto explained.

"Thank you, Naruto…" Ino said softly.

The boy grinned, his carefree, energetic grin. Ino glanced up at the grin, biting her lip.

"Shikamaru… cheated on me."

Naruto's grin dropped immediately, his blue eyes widening. "Th-that's impossible, that's not Shikamaru at all! He'd be too lazy to cheat, and he was always happy with you, you know! Like you could see it, who told you that, they're liars! It's not Shikamaru at all! He wouldn't do that to you! I'm telling you!" The boy yelled, almost as though he just got accused of something.

"Shikamaru told me himself."

Naruto stared blankly, he pretty much just ate his own words. "W-Why…?"

"Because he's pathetic!" Ino yelled. "Disgusting excuse for a human!"

The anger welled up in Ino again, her sadness still strong, her anger just now stronger once again, she wanted to punch something. Well not something, Shikamaru.

Naruto's door opened, the pink haired kunoichi entering, then rushing to Ino, embracing her friend. "Are you alright, you spoke to him didn't you?"

Ino nodded. The anger disappeared again, her sadness overcoming her as she sobbed into Sakura's shoulder. "They slept together, Sakura… I mean nothing. Nothing… at all."

* * *

Shikamaru ran towards his destination, he had to see her, he couldn't let her say such things, like not wanting to see him, he had to let her know how important she was.

_I couldn't even make her stay to listen to me, please, give me a chance to listen to me, Ino. You need to know… I feel like… I can't live without you._

He eventually arrived at Yamanaka flowers, entering the shop glancing around. Inoichi glancing up, frowning. "Shikamaru? How are you?"

"Is Ino home?"

"No, she was training with Sakura last time I heard. It's raining now so I'm sure she's not far off home… but I'm not sure." Inoichi replied.

"Is it okay if I stay here till she gets back, I'll wait in her room… alright?"

Inoichi shrugged. "It's no bother to me."

Shikamaru walked to the back area of Yamanaka flowers, then up the stairs, walking towards Ino's room, sitting on her bed, he looked around the purple decorated room, remembering his relationship with Ino, they used to lay on Ino's bed, fall asleep, or just tease each other, play around, he remembered how much he wanted her, still wanted her. The fact … he slept with Temari disgusted him, there was nothing wrong with Temari, she was an amazing kunoichi and woman, but the one he wanted, and longed for, always thinking about the possibility of sex with Ino, just made him want to explode, whenever he laid on her bed, the two just playing around, joking with each other, it always crossed his mind, he was male after all.

Every second that passed killed Shikamaru, he had so much to say… although it was nothing Ino already didn't know, but… she had to be told, again and again, until maybe, just maybe she forgives him.

* * *

"Come on, Ino… let's get you home." Sakura said kindly as she pulled Ino's hands towards her, lifting her to her feet and off Naruto's bed.

"Thanks a lot Naruto." Sakura said looking at Naruto, who nodded.

Ino walked over to Naruto, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks so much, Naruto…" She said softly pulling back, then returning to Sakura, leaving the boy with a red blush across his cheeks.

"Hey! It was no problem! Ha-Have fun! Hope you feel better, Ino!" Naruto yelled as the two walked out, responding with a glare from Sakura. She knew he was trying too hard… just a quiet goodbye would have done, overkill Naruto…

Sakura and Ino walked towards Ino's house, eventually arriving, Sakura hugging Ino again as she said goodbye.

"You sure you'll be alright… feeling better?" Sakura questioned.

Ino nodded solemnly. "I… can't let daddy know I'm down, I just don't want to have to talk about it with him… I… I'll be fine."

Sakura's eyes set on Ino, watching her face intently, Sakura's green eyes filled with sadness, empathy for her friend. "J-just call me if you have a problem… anything, just… any time… I'll be here in like 2 minutes… alright?"

Ino nodded. "Thank you so much, Sakura…"

Sakura headed off as Ino turned to her house, walking in, her dad glancing up from tending to some flowers he had on display.

"Your home late, how long did you train with Sakura for! In the rain aswell?" Inoichi commented.

Ino forced the closest thing she could pull to a smile right now, "We had a snack… after training. I'm going to go take a shower quickly…" She said quickly, trying to avoid her father's questions, or any human contact in general.

The blonde rushed to her room, her eyes setting on the figure sitting on her bed. "Y-You." She said coldly.

"Listen to me, Ino…"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" She screamed instantly.

"Ino, come on, please…" Shikamaru said softly as he stood up, edging closer to her, slowly extending his hand towards her, to touch hers.

Ino sent her hand smashing away Shikamaru's, before she jumped forward punching Shikamaru square in the face, the lazy chuunin falling to the ground, rubbing his face as he glanced up at Ino, he was puffing with anger.

"Listen to me, Ino. Come on."

"Don't tell me what to do! You can't just come into my house and demand me to listen to you!" Ino screamed.

"I'm not demanding anything, I'm begging, please…?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No. Leave."

"Ino, I love you."

"Get out."

"Only you, not anyone else, ever."

"Get the hell out."

"I've felt like this since our Genin days. My first and only love."

Tears filled Ino's eyes. She fell to her knees, being face to face with Shikamaru. "You-you're here… to say that… what do you want from me, your just hurting me now… why are… you so cruel" She said between each sob.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Shikamaru said as he crawled closer to Ino, wrapping his arms around Ino.

Ino continued sobbing, feeling a moment of warmth, comfort, happiness again, and the memories of his betrayal disappearing for a second. Only a second, as the pain of the betrayal rushed back to her mind; the warmth, and comfort she was surrounded in, was tainted, it was the very warmth, comfort and happiness he provided Temari not 24 hours ago. How could she forgive that? Ever?

Ino pushed him away from her. Lowering her head to her chest as she cried. "The fact, I loved you so much… is why it hurts so much…"

"D-do…you still love me…?"

"Do you honestly think… I am going to answer that?"

"I need to know… if we'll ever be together… please, it's killing me thinking you may not ever be happy with me, I want to be with you, hug you, and love you… everything… so please?"

"I can't answer… that… just leave."

Shikamaru stood up, offering a hand to Ino who was still also on the ground on her knees, her shook her head and slapped the hand away from her.

"Leave!" She screamed.

Shikamaru obliged as he left. "I love you, Ino."

Ino responded with sobbing, as Shikamaru left.

* * *

Ehhhh! It's so hard to write this with like Ino switching from anger to sadness, and I feel sorry for Shikamaru! I really don't think he's getting much sympathy, but it'd be so painful for him, don't you guys agree? Something he didn't want to do, and now the one he love is in so much pain from it, losing her and what not, that's why when writing Ino I couldn't have her totally shoot him down at the end, it was painful for me to think I could write her just outright saying no to hurt him! Ahhhh! I'm weak! Lol!

Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews EmoPrincess 21, Ara, H0pele55 R0mantic, ShikaIno1 and WinterViolet.  
And to Hopeless Romantic, when Shikamaru dealt with Temari, I couldn't imagine him going off at her, I mean it wasn't her fault really! She has no clue, and Shikamaru isn't one to cause more problems… Ino however later down the line may lay into her, but poor Temari, she was under the impression Ino was merely a friend, so she's not vindictive.  
Please review!


End file.
